


Unravelled

by Misskiku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad End spoiler, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret End spoiler, Violence, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Tired of secrets and lies, Yoosung convinces MC to leave Rika's appartment and meet with him before the party. Despite everyone's warnings, and with Jumin's bodyguard watching them, they meet together in a turn of events that will unravel the RFA's biggest secrets and shatter everything they know.





	1. Chapter 1

_She was coming._

It wasn’t that thought alone, racing through his mind, that made Yoosung jittery. He shifted from foot to foot, ignoring the chill of the night air seeping into his bones. The quiet ambiance of the park put him on edge; he sent another glance to the lone bodyguard standing nearby. Something uneasy churned in his gut. It was only on Jumin and Jaehee’s insistence that they send a bodyguard to keep watch, _just in case._

Yoosung gritted his teeth and shifted again. His feet tapped nervously as he scanned the empty park again and again.

_She was coming._

He would see her for the first time any second now. He’d positioned himself beneath a streetlight so she’d have no problem spotting him, but the darkness of the park was unnerving. He toyed with a strand of his hair, brushing it back into place as he calmed his breathing. He had to get this right. He had to convince her.

He had to keep her safe.

The crunch of footsteps on the dried leaves on the path stole Yoosung’s attention and his heart leapt and soared. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her, as she edged up to his circle of light with a gentle smile.

“Hi, Yoosung.” A shy dimple, a curt wave, and his heart fluttered. She was just as cute as he’d imagined, her voice sounded the same, just as warm.

He had to swallow a few times before he could answer, and nervously brushed at his bangs as his cheeks warmed under her gaze. “Oh, wow. It’s really you.”

She chuckled, the sound light and breathless and stunning. He was stunned. Stunned by her presence, her smile, the light in her eyes. “It’s really me,” she said.

A breathless laugh of his own bubbled in his chest. A laugh of relief, of joy. “I’m… I’m so happy to be able to meet you. Really, really happy.” He couldn’t stop smiling. His lips pulled up against his will into a giddy smile that hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care. She was here. “I know this is the first time we’ve met but I’m so happy right now.”

Her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a bigger grin. “So am I. You’re even more handsome in real life.”

A surge of heat rushed to his face, crawled up his neck and ears. “H-Handsome…?” He breathed a sigh, suddenly breathless as the air rushed out of him. “Oh… y-you shouldn’t say something like that so suddenly… I-I mean I’m happy, really happy…” She giggled again and he was losing himself in that beautiful sound. “I… there was something I wanted to ask of you.” He sobered instantly, thoughts collecting themselves and pooling heavily in his stomach. “I know it’s sudden, but please, just hear me out.”

Her smile faded, concern filling her eyes. She searched his gaze before nodding. “Of course. What is it?”

“I want you to leave the RFA with me.”  

Her eyes widened. She blinked, her brow slowly furrowing as she waited for an explanation. An explanation that churned Yoosung’s gut and rose up his throat like acidic bile.

“I can’t trust V anymore. Not after what happened. Not after he put you – and Rika – in danger without saying anything! I’m tired of secrets, of not knowing anything!”

“Yoosung…”

His heart thundered in his ears. Anger rushed through his veins, a burning frustration taking hold. He clenched his hands tightly into fists at his sides. “I’ve been suspicious of V for a long time but I can't stay silent anymore. I can’t stay in an organisation that runs on secrets and lies.”

She nodded slowly as his words sank in. The silence hung over them, heavy and tangible beneath the weight of what he was asking.

“Will you leave the RFA with me?”


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Trust Strangers

A cry shattered the calm before she could answer him. They both whirled to see a young man in the hold of the bodyguard, his face panicked and ghostly white. The bodyguard had him pinned to the ground, a solid knee pressing down on his back.  

“Let me go!” the young man cried. He struggled, trying to wrench himself free, but with the weight of the bodyguard pressing down on him, he barely moved.

“What’s going on?” Yoosung asked. He stepped closer to MC on instinct, placing himself between her and the stranger fighting against the bodyguard. The young man caught their eyes.

“Please, you’re with the RFA, right? You have to listen to me!” the young man croaked.

“Stop resisting!” the bodyguard hissed, voice dangerously low. Yoosung could only stare. Confusion and fear had taken hold, freezing his body in place as his heart thundered in his chest. It was only the eyes of the young man that stopped him from leaving; eyes that were strangely familiar.

“Please, I don’t want to die like _her!”_

_Her._

Yoosung’s heart jumped. His attention snapped on in an instant, the stranger’s plea overriding the fear, the confusion, everything holding him captive. He rushed forward too quickly for the bodyguard to react.

 _Her_. His mind had already filled the gap as he lunged at the bodyguard, crashing into him and sending him sprawling into the ground, freeing the stranger. In the instant the bodyguard hefted himself off the ground, the stranger landed a knock-out blow to the back of his head. The bodyguard slumped to the ground hard. A beat of silence followed, of quick breaths and stares. MC came up beside Yoosung slowly, her footsteps tentative as she rung her hands together. She shot a wary glance at the stranger.

“Who are you?” MC asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“What did you mean by ‘I don’t want to die like her?’” Yoosung turned to the stranger, those words spinning around and around in his head. The heavy beating of his heart was dizzying, as if it threatened to burst from his chest.

The stranger brushed himself off, rolling his wrists with a wince. “They paid me handsomely to keep mum about a woman I autopsied. She’d been murdered. No one deserves to end up like that,” he trailed off, eyes growing distant, empty.

“Murdered…?” Yoosung repeated. The cold air chilled his lungs, numbed his body. All he could feel was the thundering of his heart. “What… what did she look like?”

“Young. Blonde.” The stranger cut a glance around the park. “I’m not supposed to say anything. I… my family…” He shot a panicked look at Yoosung. “They told me a hacker would always be watching me. How do I know you’re not one of them? You’re an RFA member, right?”

“No,” Yoosung said defiantly. “And I’ll prove it to you.” He brought out his phone, held it out for the stranger to see, before dropping it. It clattered to the ground unceremoniously. With a solid crunch, Yoosung stomped on it. Once, twice, three times, until it was a broken mess of a shattered screen and black metal.

“There. And you can search me, too. I promise you I’m not one of them. Just, please, tell me what happened to her.”

To Rika.

MC didn’t say anything, but she pursed her lips together tightly, sending him a worried glance.

“It’s all right. We’ll finally get the truth,” he said. There was a determined gleam in his eyes, a fire that pulsed and flared with every beat of his heart.

“I’ll tell you everything,” the stranger said, “but not here. I don’t feel safe out in the open. Why don’t we go somewhere else? My car’s nearby.”

“Then let’s go.”

It was a short walk to the stranger’s car, but in the dead of night each minute felt like an hour. The whistling of wind through the trees, sounds of traffic in the distance, the occasional snap of a branch beneath their feet, every sound had Yoosung on alert. He was still trying to process what the stranger had said.

A murder. A woman. Blonde.

Someone connected to the RFA?

His gut screamed that it was Rika. It had to be. This was what V was hiding.

They piled into the stranger’s sleek black car, Yoosung and MC sliding in the back seats. Once in the car, the ambiance of the park was cut off, and all Yoosung could hear was MC shifting nervously in her seat.

“If I’m going to tell you everything, you’ll have to protect me,” the stranger said. He turned in his seat to face them, and for a moment, his eyes gave Yoosung pause again. They were a strange colour. A bright, almost minty green, and yet they gave him a cold feeling of familiarity. He swallowed that down and nodded.

“Of course,” he said adamantly. “If everyone realises that V tricked them too, they’ll help us.”

“I don’t know…” MC spoke up. She reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Yoosung’s hoody nervously. “This is all a bit sudden.”

“What do you mean?” Yoosung shifted closer, his fingers seeking hers out. His skin buzzed as they fingers intertwined and she gave his hand a gentle, yet firm, squeeze. His heart fluttered but a sinking feeling descended into his stomach.

“Is something wrong, Yoosung?” the young man asked. “If we don’t get a move on, I can’t be responsible if something happens.”

A chill erupted in Yoosung’s chest. It pooled through his abdomen, seeping into his veins, his lungs, his heart. Slowly, giving MC’s hand a squeeze, he turned to the young man. “How… do you know my name?”

The young man’s expression didn’t falter. His smile, however, turned into something cold. Cold and sharp and biting. Overwhelming pain jolted through Yoosung’s body in an instant. He couldn’t register the zapping of the taser, the flickering light, only the pain, the unrelenting stiffening of his body, the feeling of electricity coursing through him. He cried out in pain, in fear.

He cried out for her. To run. To get away.

When the surge of pain faded, he slumped boneless and hazy in the seat. Darkness crept into his vision as his world spun, before he heard her cry and that familiar, horrifying _zap._  

He couldn’t protest. Couldn’t form the words, could barely gasp for air.

Before the darkness enveloped him, a fading voice reached his ears.

“Don’t worry… You’re my precious hostage. Even though you’ve ruined my plans, I’ll take you to paradise. Magenta. The place of hopes and dreams…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this is going somewhere.   
> And poor Yoosung. I don't think being tasered would be plesant.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time~   
> It will contain spoilers for Yoosung's day 8 Bad End and the Secret Endings.


End file.
